Bahamas is relevant
Bahamas_is_relevant is a predictor currently signed to Loser Leaves Reddit. He is officially a member of LMonkA7X's SmackDown Live brand. Bahamas debuted at WrestleMania 33 as the Caribbean Kingpin, before re-debuting as the Russian Bear shortly afterwards. He was also part of the tag team [[Vicious and Delicious|'Vicious and Delicious']] along with LemonStains, the tag team [[Bad Intentions|'Bad Intentions']]' '''along with TheJustJosh, and the stable [[All In|'All In']]. He was also the creator of and one of the original six contenders for the 'Hardcore Championship. Career '''The Caribbean Kingpin Bahamas initially debuted shortly before WrestleMania 33 as the Caribbean Kingpin, a ruthless, self-centered Caribbean mob boss with a mean streak. He proceeded to lose at WrestleMania in a Intercontinental Championship No. 1 Contender's triple threat match, along with LemonStains, to Broken Brother Dezoo. 'Re-debut, the Russian Bear, and teaming with LemonStains' Shortly afterwards, Bahamas re-debuted as the Russian Bear, a humble, working-class, vaguely-communist Russian. He challenged LemonStains in another IC title No. 1 Contender's match at Payback, where he and Lemons fought to a no-contest. However, in the aftermath, he and LemonStains formed the tag team Vicious and Delicious, built on the mutual respect the two had built during their battles. They fought once more at Backlash, where he fell to Lemons. In addition, Vicious and Delicious lost the Tag Team Battle Royal held at TakeOver Chicago the previous night. At Extreme Rules, Bahamas fell in an open challenge against King-of-Zing, the newest member of the Advantage. Vicious and Delicious also fell in another tag team battle royal. Due to this, as well as Lemons' continued pursuit of the Intercontinental Championship after being screwed out of it by the Advantage, Vicious and Delicious agreed to take a temporary break from teaming. Several weeks later, Bahamas invoked the wrath of King-Of-Zing by effectively dethroning her of the United Kingdom Championship with his creation of the Hardcore Championship. (There isn't a better hype guy than yourself, well played) He assaulted Zing backstage as revenge for the Advantage's previous attack on Lemons, but shortly thereafter fell in the six-pack challenge to crown the inaugural Hardcore Champion and an LLR World Cup first-round match against his partner LemonStains at Dominion 6.11, and in a United States Championship No. 1 Contender's triple threat match at Money in the Bank against the winner, StraightUpTalibum, and Mlgbonghits4. After MITB, he called out Zing for a rematch at Great Balls of Fire, which she accepted. To toy with the Advantage and assist Lemons in his feud with SlowbroJJ, he also aided in the kidnapping of immathrodis for the LemonStains edition of the JJ show. At WCPW's Pro Wrestling World Cup Japanese Qualifiers on July 7th, Bahamas fought to a draw with YourBuddyChurch in a match for the Hardcore Championship. Later, at Night 1 of the G1 Climax, Bahamas was defeated by new Hardcore Champion Mlgbonghits4 in a match for the title. Born Ready and changes in personality At Great Balls of Fire (2017), Bahamas fell to Zing. After the match, he was saved from a beatdown by Lemons, ecock5902, Thegamerwhohelps, and ThePruef. The next night on Raw, the five men were declared as the stable Born Ready, with Bahamas as the leader, and shortly thereafter began a feud against Shriramrishi's Black Sabbath. In addition, Bahamas and Lemons re-formed Vicious and Delicious to take on Gemini at Battleground (2017). In addition, he also challenged Shriramrishi to an unsanctioned match at Battleground. Over the next several weeks, while continuing as a face overall, Bahamas began to move away from the Russian Bear character and display increasingly heelish characteristics, such as becoming more arrogant, acting more vicious in the ring, and declaring himself both "the Ready One" and "The Greatest Man That Ever Predicted." At Battleground, Bahamas gained the first two victories of his career, by defeating Shriramrishi on his own and Gemini alongside LemonStains. On the Raw after Battleground, Bahamas called out YourBuddyChurch for a match, leading to a 4-on-4 tag team elimination match between Bahamas' Born Ready and Church's Los Ingobernables de Reddit being booked for Summerslam. However, this was shelved in favor of a Faction Warfare match at Summerslam.(someone seems sour about this) The match was re-booked for Day 19 of the G1 Climax, now a six-man tag pitting Bahamas, LemonStains, and new Born Ready member Loctavian against YourBuddyChurch, FakeNewsBarrett, and ALLMYWORDSAREBOLD, which Born Ready won. On the Smackdown after Battleground, Bahamas announced the death of the Russian Bear nickname in favor of both the Ready One and The Greatest Man That Ever Predicted. Several weeks later, Bahamas led Born Ready in an assault on Los Ingobernables de Reddit, and on the Smackdown afterwards, introduced Loctavian as the newest member of Born Ready. He, along with Bahamas and Lemons, would go on to defeat Los Ingobernables de Reddit at NJPW's G1 Climax Finals. The day before Summerslam, he and Immathrodis were involved in a disastrous drag race as part of a war of one-upmanship between the Remnant and Vicious and Delicious. However, Vicious and Delicious lost in the Tag Team Apocalypto at Summerslam, and Bahamas' Born Ready team lost the faction warfare match. Afterwards, Bahamas, now seemingly more humble(irony), called out Intercontinental Champion LMonkA7X for a title shot, and the Wild Stallions for a friendly two-on-two exhibition before the Stallions retired. On the August 28th episode of Raw, Bahams, along with stablemate Ecock5902, competed for an IC title shot; however, after the match, the two got into a shoving match after Ecock accepted a handshake from member of Evolution and rival of Bahamas, TheCivilizedGamer. However, the two quickly buried their tensions by defeating the Last Line the next week on the September 4th Raw. Bahamas and Lemons later reunited with Loctavian for the Six-Man Tag Team Championship Tournament at Destruction in Fukushima; however, they were eliminated in the first round by Unity. On the following Raw, Vicious and Delicious defeated two former world champions in the team of Ontheropes619 and TheFalconArrow to win a shot at the number one contendership to the Tag Team Championships. At ICW: The Infamous ICW, on September 17th, 2017, Bahamas finally captured the Hardcore Championship, winning it from god_of_havoc. He later dropped it back to him at Death Before Dishonor. Sabbatical and return Shortly after Vicious & Delicious’ loss to Gemini and Bahamas’ failure to recapture the Hardcore Championship at No Mercy, Bahamas took a several-week sabbatical from LLR due to personal reasons. He returned at TLC as the newly-rechristened Red Terror, attacking Coolscorpion83 after his attempted attack on Bahamas’ tag partner LemonStains, and breaking his knee. This put Scorpion on the shelf indefinitely. The next night, he cut a promo on Raw announcing his new path of brutality and destruction and disavowing the cocky, easygoing persona he had before. He followed this up by defeating former world champion TheFalconArrow on Smackdown in arguably the biggest win of his career. He proceeded to win an 8-man qualifying match at Chapter 57: Enter Smiling, and challenged for TheCivilizedGamer's Intercontinental Championship at Survivor Series; however, Bahamas was unsuccessful in this effort, and shortly thereafter declared that he needed a "change." The Releveteen Dream The night after Survivor Series, Bahamas re-christened himself as The Releveteen Dream, turning into a more vain, psychological character; he also announced his entry into the Royal Rumble. Shortly afterwards, he and Lemons won a number one contenders’ match for the Tag Team Championships, tying with the End Game. In addition, they survived a gauntlet at the World Tag League Finals, winning the Trios Championships alongside former Born Ready stablemate thegamerwhohelps. However, Bahamas and Lemons failed to win the Tag Team titles at the Raw Supershow, and lost the Trios titles at Chapter 60: Unboxing Live!. Meanwhile, Bahamas began to go on a win streak of his own, surviving another gauntlet against a selection of LLR legends on Smackdown to gain entry to a United States Championship number one contenders’ match against IHaveRedditAmICool and Zquest13. He then proceeded to win the triple threat on Smackdown, earning a United States Championship match at the Royal Rumble. He also joined the_gift_of_g2j's All In faction several days before the Rumble. However, Bahamas failed to win the Royal Rumble or the United States Championship, and in addition lost to long-time rival TheUnleashedMark. Due to these losses, he contemplated retirement, and even announced his retirement on the Raw after the Rumble, but it was simply a ruse, as, after cutting his promo and celebrating with LemonStains, he attacked Lemons, breaking up their team. On the road to Wrestlemania, as part of his feud with Lemons, he faced and defeated both of Lemons' Best Boys partners at both days of Honor Rising: Japan. Bad Intentions Just several days after assaulting Lemons, Bahamas and longtime rival TheJustJosh formed the team Bad Intentions. However, this team quickly broke up. Reality Check In early March, Bahamas cut a promo on the state of LLR and his overall unhappiness with the promotion and its direction, dropping the Releveteen Dream character and leaving All In, and declaring himself to be LLR's "reality check." He also challenged Lemons to a match at Wrestlemania, which Lemons accepted. He also became a participant in the New Japan Cup, defeating CTU_Ranger_Tranquilo in the first round, but losing to danchester_united in the second. Bahamas then proceeded to defeat CaptainConundrum54 at Strong Style Evolved to enter the United States Championship ladder match at Wrestlemania 34. Bahamas tagged with Hydraloonie for the Tag Team Battle Royal at NXT TakeOver: New Orleans; the team failed to win the battle royal. Bahamas then defeated Lemons at Wrestlemania on the main card, although failing to win the US Championship. The next night on Raw, Bahamas lost to Steve Chandler, before joining Chandler's New Age Advantage faction. This was short-lived, however, as Bahamas experienced a real-life breakdown shortly afterwards and withdrew himself from storylines and character work. The Sanmarinese Savior Bahamas returned several weeks later as the Sanmarinese Savior, entering the 2018 LLR World Cup on behalf of the tiny micronation. In addition, he won the Hardcore Championship for a second time at Day 3 of the Road to Wrestling Dontaku. In Wrestling Finishing Moves * Caribbean Nightmare/'Nightmare'' (Bridging German Suplex; used as a finisher as the Caribbean Kingpin, The Releveteen Dream, the Reality Check, and the Sanmarinese Savior; used as an unnamed signature move as other three gimmicks) * Red Death (Sitout Jackknife Powerbomb; used as a finisher as the Russian Bear, Ready One, and Red Terror) *''Soviet Special No. 3''/''Not Ready/(Sanmarinese) Strangler'/Dream(no-e)scape (Anaconda Vise) Signature Moves *''Russian Hammer/'Insult to Injury' (Gut kick followed by a running knee to the head) *''Russian Sickle/Releveteen Russian Special/'Russian Special'' (Russian legsweep) *''Chain Reaction'' (Boxing jab, European uppercut, kick to the right shin, and kick to the left hip, in sequence) *''the Rainbreaker (Dragon Suplex off the top rope) *''Force of Nature (Spinebuster) *''One-Winged Dove ''(Elbow drop) *Lariat *Pendulum backbreaker *Big boot *Bearhug *Bridging German Suplex *Dragon Suplex *Sunset Flip powerbomb *Penalty kick Nicknames *"the Caribbean Kingpin" *"the Russian Bear" *"the Ready One" *"The Greatest Man That Ever Predicted" *"the Red Terror" *"The Releveteen Dream" *"The Reality Check" *"The Sanmarinese Savior"' Entrance Theme(s) *"Red March Remix" (Red Alert 3 Soviet March Metal Remix) by Lervish and James Hannigan (May 2017 to August 2017) *"Loaded (Remix)"by WWE Music (May 2017 to August 2017; used as a member of Vicious and Delicious) *"Ride The Lightning" by Metallica (August 2017 to January 2018; used as a member of Vicious and Delicious) *"Ambition and Vision" by WWE Music (August 2017 to September 2017) *"Prestigious" by WCPW (July 2017 to September 2017; used as a member of Born Ready) *"Rock Ministry"' by Jambalayer (October 2017 to November 2017) *"Velveteen" by WWE Music (November 2017 to March 2017) *"Evil Ways (Justice Mix)" by Blues Saraceno (March 2017 to April 2017) *"Cult of Personality"' by Living Colour (April 2017-present) Championships and accomplishments *'LLR''' **LLR Hardcore Championship (2 times) **LLR Trios Championships (2 times, current) - with LemonStains and thegamerwhohelps (1), with DealerTokes, Steve_Chandler__, and mrwrestling525 (1, current) Category:Predictor Category:Born Ready Category:Bahamas_is_relevant